


The Show

by prelives



Category: Long Walk - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prelives/pseuds/prelives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McVries always did want to go out with a bang. (Written for Porn Battle X.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Porn Battle X, [prompt](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=3975686#cmt3975686) being "McVries/Stebbins, road." This was my attempt. Attempt being the key word.

He sat down, feeling his knees pop like firecrackers under him. The pavement of the road was cool and hard under his ass, and he wished halfheartedly for a beer, a nice, ice-cold beer. Now that's just the American Dream right there, a beer and a girl, McVries thought crazily to himself, and then I am ready to go, that's all she wrote.

At first it's Priscilla, standing serenely above him, skirt blowing in the wind so he caught a glimpse of her practical white panties. She stared at him, almost haughtily, arms crossed in front of her chest so that her breasts were flattened under her blouse. And then she knelt in front of him, daintily pushed a lock of her hair away from her face, and reached for his belt buckle.

"This is what you want, Peter, isn't it?" Her voice was soft and melodic, and he could only nod in response. Despite the pain and exhaustion setting in, he lifted his hips and let her drag his battered pants down his legs. He pushed down his underwear, watching with fascination as his cock slowly came to life, like a snake uncoiling itself. She gave him a look of disgust, before lowering her mouth onto him. You bitch, he thought to himself, think you're too good for this, do you. Pris never did like doing this, as her movements were slow and awkward, her teeth scraping lightly on the underside of his cock. But good Christ, McVries thought, I could cry it feels so good.

When he looked down again, it wasn't Pris anymore but Stebbins, knelt awkwardly on the pavement, mouth hot around his cock. He felt a surprised jolt at the sight of Stebbins on his knees in front of him. That's right, what's your theory on this, he thought, and felt a little more blood rush to his already painfully hard cock.

Stebbins lifted his head and asked, "This is what you want, isn't it?" There was no teasing or malice in his voice, and his gaze was blank and emotionless. McVries nodded, and Stebbins resumed his task with the same almost technical precision. He let his hips thrust against the other boy's mouth, and grinned at the sound of Stebbins choking, and yeah, you take it, boy, take my cock in that insolent mouth of yours.

McVries tilted his head back to look up at the sky, which was an almost unnatural color of blue. It all seems so silly, he thought, like it doesn't even matter. He wondered where Garraty was – Ray, where are you, Ray? – but Stebbins' mouth was wet and hot around his cock, and God almighty, he could already feel his balls beginning to tighten up.

Stebbins giggled.

"Something funny?" McVries asked angrily.

"Always knew you were a homo." Stebbins rocked back on his heels, and fixed him with a challenge in his stare.

"I'm not fucking queer," he sneered, but he pushed Stebbins' head back down, and then there was only the crude sucking and slurping noises. McVries let himself fall back on the pavement, and my God, it's just so good not to be walking. I never want to walk anywhere again, he thought to himself. He was suddenly aware of the sounds of the crowd, not there before, but pulsing and ringing in his ears now. He couldn't make out what they were yelling. It just sounded like a dull roar in the back of his head, background static as Stebbins sucked and worked at his cock.

That's right, you fucking perverts, watch, just watch. You want a show, you can have a show. He groaned theatrically, watching the expressionless soldiers with their guns. You can be next, he thought, almost giddily, I'll fucking give you a warning. He thought of what Stebbins' cock looked like. He wondered what it would feel like to take him in his mouth and run his tongue over the head of his cock, swallowing him into his mouth as though he was a whore.

He came explosively, and Stebbins reared back his head, choking and gagging, come and split dribbling out of his mouth. McVries felt a perverse pleasure at that. Lick it all up, he thought, every last drop. Stebbins smiled suddenly, lips shiny, and then he's gone, and –

"Warning, 61! Third warning!"

McVries blinked in the soft hazy light of the setting sun. The pavement was hard and unforgiving underneath him, the road vast and expansive ahead.

This is it, I'm going to see Baker and Olson and even fucking Barkovitch, he thought to himself, and what a ragtag bunch will be showing up at St. Peter's gate tonight, ain't that a laugh? He could hear Garraty screaming at him to walk, just go, but Stebbins pulled him away. That' all folks, there's nothing to see here, just move along. McVries felt an unexpected rush of gratitude towards Stebbins. He didn't want Garraty to see him die, not like this. He hoped Garraty won, though he wasn't so sure that he even wanted to win anymore. The prize seemed almost so minor, unimportant now. It had never really been about the prize, McVries realized.

He heard the safety click off on the gun of the soldier nearest to him, and then Stebbins looked back at him and smiled, like he fucking knew, like he wasn't just kneeling on the ground, McVries' cock in his mouth. Well wasn't he, McVries wondered, but the crowd was gone, the sky beginning to darken with the impending night. I'll see you in hell, Stebbins you sonovabitch, he thought, and then there's the crack of the gun, hey, that hurts -


End file.
